A Beautiful Day
by Soulmate Ficwriter
Summary: Jasper enjoys the beautiful day by taking his pup Pumpkin for a walk to the park - on the same day, at the same time that he's run into Edward there the past few weeks. Could today be the day their budding friendship blooms into romance? For harritwifan... Ch. 2 added for her Birthday!
1. A Beautiful Day for a Neighbor

**This smexy and fluffy one-shot is for harritwifan. Just because.**

**Please forgive any mistakes and my atrocious use of commas and ellipses. This isn't betaed because I wrote it for my beta as a surprise. I read over it again and again in an attempt to catch the things that she normally would; but let me know, Nancy, if there's anything offensive that I need to fix, lol.**

**The pics that inspired this little story are on my tmblr and my facebook page - I'm **_**luckytomarriedmyedward**_** on tmblr and **_**Married Myedward**_** on fb. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just dream of Edward and Jasper in love with each other, as they should be. Don't read this if you aren't at least eighteen years of age. This is SLASH.**

**Puppy Lovers -Twinkward and Twinksper, anyone?**

* * *

**A Beautiful Day**

**Jpov**

"_It's a beautiful day in this neighborhood,_

_a beautiful day for a neighbor. _

_Would you be mine…? _

_Could you be mine…?"_

I quietly sing to myself and Pumpkin as we walk to the park. My Miniature Schnauzer's unusual burnt-orange color inspired her name, just under a year ago when I first spotted her at an animal shelter. I instantly fell in love.

She yips and she yaps, jogging along beside me, excited as she always is for her favorite time of the day. She can tell by the direction in which we travel that we're headed for the park. Her park. Yes, _hers_. Because she is Pumpkin – Queen of the World - the world that of course, in her little puppy-dog life, revolves around her.

It is quite a beautiful day, hence the song that runs on a constant loop in my head, yes… from the television show 'Mr. Rodgers'. I preferred the educational program as a child, as opposed to the 'Power Rangers' the other children watched before chasing one another around and karate chopping everything in sight. I also played with trains. Yes… really, I did.

It's sunny and almost warm, a welcome change to the chilly wet days we're used to here in good old Forks, Washington, USA - small town extraordinaire. I love living in a small town - specifically in this small town these past four months. I moved here immediately following graduation from the University of Texas. Forks is perfect for my laid back personality and quiet life as a beginning writer of historical fiction.

Though, it's not so perfect for my love life. No… there aren't many prospects for a boy who likes boys here. None, to be exact. But that's quite all right with me. Pumpkin and my tired, callused hand are the only company I need. The townsfolk here are friendly; they seem to except me, despite guessing that I'm gay from first impression alone.

Yet, the yearning for a special someone to spend my life with occasionally fills me with loneliness and despair.

I push the forlorn thoughts from my mind as my pulse quickens in anticipation. The park comes into view and I can't wait to get there. Only because it's such a nice day and I love this park… that's the only reason. I swear!

My racing heart and flushing cheeks have nothing to do with the _neighbor_ I wish _could_ be _mine_; the auburn haired young man I've seen at this park, at this time, on this day - the past three weeks.

No. Nothing to do with that!

He's been here the last three Saturdays around this time, with his tiny Chihuahua and a friendly girl that I can only assume to be his girlfriend or wife. He seems too young to be married, but I'm sure they live together from their playful bickering the first day I met them, concerning how to decorate their bathroom. They'd just moved in and while our pups became acquainted, they asked my opinion between periwinkle and chartreuse. I suggested a combination of the two.

From his impeccable wardrobe and slightly feminine mannerisms, I would think Edward to be the same sexual orientation as myself. However, his affection toward Bella leads me to believe otherwise. Each week we've chatted a bit, friendly small talk as our dogs sniff each other and play. Each week I've become increasingly enamored of him with his gentle ways and absolute beauty, while becoming equally frustrated with myself for falling for someone I cannot have.

I don't know what it is about him. He's obviously straight for Christ's sake, but there's something about him that calls to me. And I'd swear he feels it too… by the way his eyes linger on mine before dropping to my lips. By the warmth I feel shimmer through my hand and up my arm every time he takes mine in his - which he does quite often, I must admit - each time we greet or bid farewell. He seems to like touching me, holding on just a beat longer than one might consider acceptable, while gently applying sweet pressure with a caressing thumb.

On reaching the sidewalk that leads into the park, I can't help but look around for him. Pumpkin leads the way now, knowing our course - up around the pond then over toward the woods.

A warm reddish-brown flash of tousled hair immediately grabs my attention. Breathing a sigh of relief, yet simultaneously berating myself for such, I return Edward's and Bella's friendly waves. And just like that I'm being pulled toward them by an excitedly yipping Pumpkin. Yes, my ten pound dog is dragging me because she is thrilled to see her buddy, Petie – Edward and Bella's tiny pooch. Who today looks quite dashing in his nautically blue and white striped sweater. Edward's dresses his pooch almost as well as he dresses himself.

I let Pumpkin tow me along, I really don't mind - considering that every trot Pumpkin makes brings me closer to the object of my affection, to the most gorgeous man I've ever set eyes on. Today he is more beautiful than ever, in tight worn jeans that fit him just right and a moss green sweater that perfectly complements his eyes while fitting his lean torso like a glove. The boy knows how to dress.

His smile is breathtaking, white teeth gleaming and the corners of his green eyes crinkling. I am mesmerized and find myself standing before him gaping and speechless, everything around us fading away.

The silence becomes awkward before Bella clears her throat and starts giggling.

"Alrighty then… yeah. It's so nice to see you again, Jasper… I've sure heard you're name mentioned a lot since we saw you last you. Or more like since we met you, really," she adds with a mischievous gleam in her eye, causing Edward to instantly turn three shades of red.

"Bella!" he hisses, running a nervous hand through his hair. "What my sister means to say is that… I was intrigued with our conversation last week about the book you're writing. I might have mentioned it a time are two."

I'm stuck on the word sister.

_Sister_?

Bella is Edward's sister?! And he's mentioned me throughout the week?! I can't help the silly lovesick grin that spreads across my face from ear to ear.

I barely hear Bella's snort-laugh, before she snickers, "Okay, brother dear. Whatever you say… a time or two? Yeah... really? "

Again with the awkward as Edward shoves his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground while Bella tries to contain her grin behind her hand. I don't know what to do but continue to smile, because all signs are pointing to the possibility that Edward just might indeed be gay, and interested in me! By the way his sister _- I love that word! Sister! – _is goading him on and looking back and forth expectantly between the two of us, I'd say that it's quite probable, actually.

Bella breaks the uncomfortable yet somehow magical spell we're under when she stoops to give Pumpkin and Petie kisses, telling them goodbye. Standing, she turns back to Edward and me.

"Well, I've got to get going… I have a date tonight with one tall, dark, and handsome mechanic. Right, Edward? You totally agree that Jake is hot? Admit it!"

Before answering her, he seems to be gaging my reaction to the surreal few minutes that have transpired since I joined them. His eyes light up and he seems to relax as he returns the goofy smile that now seems to be permanently affixed to my face.

"Why, yes. I have to admit that Jake is attractive. He's not my type, though. I like blonds, myself. Wavy blonds with blue eyes… oh, who love dogs. They must love dogs. One blond in particular has recently caught my eye, as a matter of fact..."

He's flirting with me? I do believe he is!

I am ecstatic and swooning.

I am blushing like a little girl.

I am a puddle of goo.

He's turned on the charm and he's turned it on me!

Finally finding my voice, I apparently haven't found my filter as I blurt out, "Sister? Brother? You're siblings? Thank God! I… I mean that's wonderful… er … um… no, that's nice... what I mean to say is…"

They laugh at my verbal vomit and obvious relief; all the while the twinkle in Edward's eyes increases.

Until Bella smacks Edward on the shoulder, hard - damn that girl's a brute, practically squealing, "I told you he thought we were _together_. Hand it over Edward… you owe me twenty bucks!"

Edward pulls out his wallet and hands her a twenty dollar bill without blinking an eye.

What? These two had a bet on what I thought their relationship was?

Bella puts the twenty in her pocket, beginning to back away. "Okay you two, I really must get going. Maybe, you can keep my poor lonely brother company, eh, Jasper?"

Edward chases after her. "I think I can take it from here, little sister. Go get your man. Call me if he gets handsy."

"Now why would I do that?" she retorts. "I hope he gets handsy!"

Finally, the whirl-wind that is Bella leaves us, with Edward still shaking his head after her. We soon find ourselves sitting on a nearby bench as Pumpkin and Petie lie in the sun together, pooped from their puppy play.

Edward looks at me from under his lashes, biting his lower lip. Finally he asks, "So yeah… what Bella said…? Would you be interested in keeping me company for a while?"

Attempting to sound casual, I reply, "Sure... I think I'd like that. Besides, I wouldn't want to separate Pumpkin and Petie just yet. By the looks of them, they would be heart broken."

I'm unable to play coy for long, though. I catch him looking at my lips, again; causing them to tingle under his penetrating gaze. I even moan a little, breaking him from his concentration on my mouth. It isn't awkward, though. It's easy - to sit here with him like this, kind-of on a first date, wanting him to kiss me already so badly.

I stare right back at him, first into his sparkling green eyes, then down at his perfect lips. I can't help but linger there, they're pink and plump and so alluring, causing my jeans to become uncomfortably tight just looking at them.

There's no question in my mind that he wants me. And I sure as hell know that I want him. It's been so long since I've enjoyed the company of a lover. I really don't want to wait. We're adults. We could just go with this mutual attraction that weaves such a sweet lustful spell around us.

I want to, yet I'm not sure we should. This feels real; it feels so right. Like a beginning. Not a means to an end. I don't just want Edward for one night. I don't want to screw him and in the process, screw up our chance at something more.

He appears to be struggling with his own internal battle, his eyes give away his emotions as they transform his face. One second he looks at me with what can only be pure lust, the next he seems timid and unsure. What a pair we make sitting here together, waiting and wanting.

He breaks the silence with sweet hopeful words. "I like you, Jasper. I'd really like to get to know you better. A lot better, actually, if you know what I mean. Do you like me in that way, too? Could you?"

I answer honestly, not holding anything back, "Yes, darlin'. I could… I do."

He gently takes my hand in his as the magnet like attraction between us draws us closer and closer. And then his eyes flutter closed and his lips are on mine.

Softly. Tentatively. His lips caress mine with soft pecks at first, then gentle brushing strokes that open mine with tender pressure. When his tongue dips inside we both let out a groan of relief. It's as perfect as I've imagined it to be. He seems to agree.

I lose myself in his sweet kisses until we're pulled from our own little world by the high pitched yips and curious yaps of Pumpkin and Petie.

Edward and I chuckle as we embrace, me hiding my face in the crook of his neck as he holds me reverently close to his side. I chance a glance around the park, embarrassed at the control I let slip away here in this public setting. I wonder at how many moments we were kissing. There isn't a soul in sight, and I'm alarmed to see that storm clouds have rolled in. Dark and angry in appearance, they seem to answer my acknowledgement by suddenly letting go of the precipitation that burdens them so.

The first raindrop hits my cheek, quickly followed by another and another as a complete downpour ensues. A cold downpour - the temperature apparently has dropped at least twenty degrees while Edward and I were lost in each other. We grab our precious pups and make a run for the park entrance.

"Come with me, Jasper? My house is right down the street," Edward yells to me.

He doesn't have to ask me twice.

Fifteen minutes later we're changed into his sweats and t-shirts, sitting on his plush suede couch as we attempt to dry Pumpkin and Petie with towels. Not fond of getting wet, Pumpkin shivers on the floor between my legs allowing me to rub the plush terrycloth all over her. Petie does the same on Edward's lap, minus the shaking.

Soon the two decide they've had enough, cuddling up on Petie's over-stuffed purple pillow on the adjacent loveseat.

"Petie likes purple?" I teasingly question.

"Bella," is Edward's matter-of-fact reply.

"Ahhh… Bella likes purple?"

"Yes. Plus, she insists on treating Petie as if he is a little girl. That's okay, though. He is technically hers. I surprised her with him on her last birthday. But Petie likes me best," he adds with a wink. "Whatever you do, don't let on."

I chuckle because he's just so damned cute.

He notices that I'm shivering- I didn't even realize I was shivering - and wraps a blanket around my shoulders. He then insists on building a fire.

Is he for real?

He's taking care of me and I like it. I must admit… I like it a lot.

I'm finally able to relax and take in my surroundings of his cozy living room of tans and browns. Well, except for when I'm watching him lift pieces of wood into the fireplace, bending over to fix each one just so. Or when I'm admiring the way the muscles of his back move underneath his tight t-shirt and how his sweatpants cling to his mouth-watering ass.

His living room is classically decorated, with an unmistakable woman's touch. One wall is taken up with two large oak desks, the first of which is neat and tidy with just a laptop on top. The surface of the second desk is covered with open books, notepads, a laptop, and various other items I can't identify from where I'm sitting.

Edward plops down on the couch beside me - right beside me, with the length of his leg against the length of mine. The heat he emanates seeps through the cotton of our sweat pants, instantly warming me. But it's more than that, more than simple body heat. My body hums from his nearness. It feels so good. So intense.

Nodding toward the messy desk, he smirks, "That, for now, is Bella's classroom. She does her coursework for online college there. The neater desk is mine, of course… where I do my graphic design work."

He'd told me he works from home. So… this is where he spends most of his time. That makes perfect sense considering the room smells of him, clean and subtle cologne. The scent I've dreamt of every night since our first meeting at the park three weeks ago, when the wind blew just right so that I might bath in his delicious scent.

We both get to giggling over Pumpkins squeaking snores, but not for long. Somehow the giggling becomes kissing; his lips find mine, once more. _Thank god._

They're where they're supposed to be. I know this to be true. Nothing has felt more right- this right- in my entire life. Being here - on his couch, in his clothes, in his arms - this is where I'm meant to be. This is where I intend to stay.

He hears my silent proclamation, my silent plea – he must. His next word would bring me to my knees if I were standing. One word says it all. One word reassures me that he feels it, too.

"Stay."

I, in turn, answer with one word. A word I predict I'll be saying quite often, to anything this amazing man asks of me.

"Yes."

He doesn't seem surprised by my response. Though, I'm slightly surprised when he stands and reaches his hand out to me.

"Come to bed with me Jasper. Make love to me… please? For now, and again and again? But only if it's the _first_ time. Not the _last_ time, too. I don't want that."

Without having to think about my answer, I reply with conviction and a promise. Again I say the word, "Yes."

I take his hand and he leads me down the hall, up the stairs, to the first bedroom on the right. I'm so wrapped up in everything we're about to do that I barely register how large his room is or the slate blue color scheme. I do, however, take-in and appreciate the king size bed in the middle of his room. I'm going to make love to him there, for the first time, the first of many times - on that bed. Right now.

We slowly undress each other kissing and sucking on lips and necks and ears. I tell him that I don't want this to be our only time, either. We agree this is our beginning. That we're both sure it's the start of something special, that we'll make our start with a bang. Adults as we are, we choose not to beat around the bush. We want each other, now. We need each other, now.

Naked and trembling, we crawl into his bed, under his soft sheets - easily into each other's arms.

Everything we do is easy… like we were meant to fit together perfectly, as if we are the missing pieces to a puzzle we didn't know we completed. Everything we do to each other is incredible and breath-taking, irrevocably changing our fates from separate to united_._

I kiss every part of him and he kisses every part of me. He quickly comes undone when it's my turn again and I halt above his beautiful full and leaking cock. I take him deep into my mouth for the first time. Cursing and calling my name, he cums in my mouth within minutes.

His writhing calms and his pants subside; I kiss up his stomach, stopping to suck on his nipples, to lick his neck. As my lips reach his, he begs me between kisses to take him.

"Please, Jasper… I've never needed anyone like this… I need you inside me so badly…"

"Shhhhhh… sweetheart…" I reassure him. I'm overwhelmed with adoration for the sweet man in my arms. That he'll share himself with me like this. That he needs me as I need him.

"I'll take care of you, darlin'. I need you, too… so much," I tell him before asking if he has lube and condoms. I'd never imagined my day would see me into the bed of the man of my dreams. I've come unprepared.

He blushes as he reaches into his bedside drawer and hands me a half empty bottle of lube, and an unopened box of condoms. Hiding his face behind his arm, he's sweet and embarrassed of something. But what? I don't understand; I just know that he's adorable, and that the sight of him vulnerable for me like this makes my heart beat faster and the blood run warmer through my veins.

"What is it, Edward? Please tell me…" I ask, coaxing his arm away from his face with whispered words and gentle kisses.

He looks at me with his sparkling green eyes, biting his lip. Finally he speaks, his quivering voice just above a whisper, "I obviously use lube more often than condoms. A lot more often… I haven't been with anyone for quite some time, Jasper. But I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too. More than I can say. But maybe I can show you?"

"Yes. Please. Show me…"

I show him first with deep languid kisses; my hand brushing across the sensitive skin of his belly, down his hip to his inner thigh. He moans into my mouth as I coax his legs open. I hold him in my arms, slicking my fingers with lube, then messaging his puckered hole. Whimpering, he relaxes in my arms, spreading his legs wide open for me. He's beautiful like this, and I tell him over and over again as I prepare him with one finger, then two. By the time I push a third finger inside, he's desperate - pulling me close and kissing everywhere he can reach - my mouth, my neck, my shoulders, my chest. My head falls back to grant him better access. I finger fuck him while he sucks on my neck… hard.

Feels so fucking good.

He's gonna leave a mark.

I hope he leaves a mark.

My cock is aching, so fucking hard from grinding against his leg; If I don't slide inside him soon I'll cum before we even begin.

I soothe his begging, quickly sheathing and lubing my cock, then positioning myself between his legs. He watches me with wonder and need and I can't look away from his passionate stare as I place the head of my cock at his entrance. With shallow thrusts, I push inside until he wraps his legs around me, pulling me all the way in. He's so tight. He's so warm.

Breaking our gaze, I rest my head on his shoulder. I halt all movement and hold my breath - trying to rein in my need to cum. He feels so good; I won't last long. Not long at all.

But I need to feel him.

I need to take care of him.

I don't want this to end.

We lie together for long minutes - me so hard inside him, him trembling below me. He knows how he affects me. He knows I need to be here with him like this, still and quiet. He knows because I tell him all that runs through my mind.

How warm he is around me. What I feel for him, already. That it's never been like this, intense and earth shattering. That I'm already about to lose control because he overwhelms me so. That I'll make love to him again, soon… as soon as I can… as many times as he can take.

He begins murmuring in my ear, comforting me. Begging me.

"It's okay, baby. I feel it, too… everything… just so much. Feels so good…to me, too. Please… move… let go. We'll do it again and again. It doesn't matter how long this time lasts… just… Jasper... fuck me!"

His reassurances calm me. His pleas make me feel things I've never felt before - that this man is now my universe and I'll never stop trying to make him happy.

I begin by moving inside him, never releasing him from my close embrace. We hold one another as we fuck, as I thrust in as deep as our bodies will allow. He meets me each time, receiving me with moans and grunts. The sexy noises he makes spur me on, inspiring control that I didn't know I had. I want to hear more. I need to hear him. Almost as much as I need to bring him his release before I find my own.

I know he's close. He's wanton; he's trashing his head from side to side while frantically digging his blunt nails into my hips, pulling me deeper inside every time I thrust.

Propping myself up with one arm, I reach between us with the other to hold his throbbing cock in my hand. I pump him once… twice… and then he's exploding between us, spraying our torsos in violent streams of milky cum.

"Fuck! Jasper! Yes!"

He's gorgeous as he comes undone, and the sight of him like this because of me pushes me over the edge, too. The buzzing in my groin swells, until I'm paralyzed above him. My cock pulses deep inside him as I give him everything I have to give. My moans replace his, and when I come back to my senses, I realize he is watching me and smiling.

"You're beautiful, Jasper. And amazing. That was. You are."

"And yours. I'm yours. If you're okay with that?" I ask before lowering myself to lie on him, slipping from inside him, his cum between us. We're a mess and it's so fucking hot.

"I'm more than okay with that. As long as you're okay that I'm yours, too."

"Mmmm… I'm definitely okay with that… yes."

…

"_What a beautiful day in this neighborhood,_

_a beautiful day for a neighbor._

_He will be mine!_

_He can be mine!_

_Edward is my boyfriend!"_

Pumpkin looks up at me as if I've completely lost my mind as we walk home form Edward's and Petie's. Yes, a dog can look at one as such, and I ignore her because I really don't care how crazy I appear. I am a little crazy… for Edward. Happy and crazy and surely already falling in love with him.

My whining pup was just as reluctant to leave our new companions as I. She and Petie snuggled all night and weren't happy about parting ways this morning. They get along like two peas in a pod, just like their people. I have a feeling the four of us will be spending a great deal of time together. I've been informed of as much.

Still, morning has come too soon. Though, I walk with a spring in my step, despite the sweet ache in my rear from the first time Edward topped me, last night - and then the second time this morning. And what a skillful top he is. Maybe as good as myself, if I'm being honest. He played my body just right, when he wasn't being the most responsive bottom I've ever had. And have him I did. Repeatedly.

I thought yesterday was a beautiful day; oh… and it was. Almost the most beautiful day ever, except for today. Today is beautiful, too; even more so. Something to do with the fact that my new boyfriend and I have our first real date tonight, during which we've vowed to go to dinner and a movie_ before_ falling back into bed. Together.

Mmmmm… yes. There will be a lot of that, too.

How I got so lucky, I'll never know. But I'm not questioning fate. I'll just appreciate and enjoy the man she's given me.

And to think… all this time I'd figured her to be a fickle bitch, but it turns out she was just holding out on me. Until the time was right. Until this place and time. Until I'd be ready to be best that I can be for this incredible man.

What a beautiful day it is.

* * *

**I'll be donating a Christmassy Edward/Jasper one-shot to the Toys for Tots Christmas Wishes Compilation again this year – **_**I'm Dreaming of Snowflake Kisses**_**. Yulliah made me a banner for it, which you can check out on my fb page or my tmblr. So many talented authors will be donating one-shots or outtakes to their beloved stories. For a small donation to Toys for Tots you'll receive the compilation on Christmas day! So give to a good cause and get a yummy gift for yourself in the process! Here's the link: christmaswishescompilation *dot* blogspot *dot* com/p/faqs_3 *dot* html**


	2. Such a Good Feeling

**Happy Birthday dearest Nancy! This chapter is for your birthday, hon. Thank you for your friendship! And for inspiring me to get back to writing by having a birthday, lol. Some lovey, lemony fluff for you.**

**Eh..hmmm. So, yeah. This isn't betaed. (Nancy, feel free to immediately tell me what I should fix if you see anything that is absolutely unacceptable, ha ha. But read to enjoy, babe.) **

**I suggest rereading ch. 1 first since it's been a while.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight and this is slash! For mature audiences only! **

**Song inspiration – It's Such a Good Feeling by Mister Rogers. Jasper is a silly boy!**

* * *

**Ch. 2 - Such a Good Feeling**

**Epov**

Mmmmm… coffee. The scents of mocha and coffee beckon me from the hazy darkness of sleep.

Jasper…?

Yes.

A smile forms on my lips as I lie on my stomach, arms cradling my pillow. I haven't opened my eyes, yet the smells of bacon and Jasper's mocha cappuccino let me know he's up and making breakfast. Mmmmm… my empty belly is quite happy, rumbling loudly in anticipation.

But the empty bed beside me indicates that I won't be starting the day off in the manner my aching morning erection would like… buried deep inside my sexy southern boyfriend.

Maybe I can have my cake and eat it, too? My breakfast, that is. Because we have the house to ourselves, now don't we? I will eat his breakfast, then slip inside him to complete the perfect start of our six month anniversary day. What a perfect way to start another perfect day.

It takes me a few minutes after first awakening each morning to remember that Bella moved out just a couple weeks ago, and in with her boyfriend, Jake. My sister moved out and Jasper has practically moved in. He and Pumpkin haven't stayed a night at their place since, as a matter of fact, much to Petie's and my relief.

Neither of us are happy when they go home. Our home only feels like home when they're here with us.

It's not that I don't miss my sister; I do. However, I can't be happier that we both have found the loves of our lives and are starting our lives with them. Besides, I still see Bella almost every dang day. She's always popping in for one reason or another.

Although, I doubt she'll be popping in without knocking any time soon. I hope she learned her lesson after the compromising position she found Jasper and me in on the couch, when she decided to just _pop_ in the day before yesterday. I don't know who was more mortified - her or Jasper, while I found the situation quite funny. Neither one of them appreciated my fit of laughter. Oh, well.

Thankfully Bella left our little spit-fire of a Chihuahua to live here with me, because… let's be honest, Petie has become much more my pup than hers. Though Jakes allergies to dogs helped my cause, ensuring I didn't have to put up a fight to keep my best bud with me.

Lawyers would have been involved.

It wouldn't have been pretty.

Pulling on my red pajama pants, I tiptoe downstairs to the kitchen. My mouth waters as the scents of cinnamon and vanilla join those of the coffee and bacon?

Yes! Jasper's French toast! Another amazing way to start the day.

I'm stopped in my tracks as I turn the corner. Jasper is wearing his tight purple briefs… _only_ his tight purple briefs… and swaying his hips while singing to himself. He has his back to me, flipping the French toast.

He sexily sways his hips, wiggling his perfectly round ass around in a way that has my morning wood back to full attention, hard and aching to the point that I must reach down to rub it through the soft cotton fabric. I also admire his slim waist and how it leads to strong shoulders and a graceful neck kissed by the ends of his blond curls.

He is my beautiful anomaly, exuding alluring sexiness while singing his morning song. The song he thinks I've not heard him humming in the shower or quietly singing under his breath when he thinks I'm still asleep. His cute Mister Rodgers morning song.

How wrong is it that this turns me on?

He sings in his smooth southern voice tinged with his own personal feminine flair. Like I said… my beautiful anomaly.

"_It's such a good feeling to know you're alive. It's such a happy feeling. You're growing inside. And when you wake up ready to say, I think I'll make a snappy new day…"_

With that, he twirls around while snapping his fingers.

He's the perfect mix of sexy and adorable.

It seems impossible because I already love him so much, but somehow in this moment I suddenly love him even more. I should be used to the surge of additional love I often feel for Jasper by now. It happens daily, making me slightly dizzy, every time.

As my head swims and my heart momentarily beats rapidly in my chest, I grasp the doorjamb of the kitchen entrance for support. Running my free hand through my messy auburn hair, I watch him continue to dance around.

Until he stops… because he sees me.

And there he is; shy and blushing Jasper suddenly appears. I swear my beautiful boy has multiple personalities. And I love every single one of them.

"Good mornin' darlin'... um... how long have you been standin' there?" he bashfully asks, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, while holding a French toast laden spatula in the other. Dipping his head, he looks up at me through long lashes, a few stray golden waves hanging in front of his cobalt eyes.

He's just so damned sexy. I don't know what I should taste first... the French toast, or him.

I can't contain the chuckle that bubbles up from deep inside, where all things Jasper and happiness reside.

"I've been standing here long enough to know that… we're going to have a '_snappy'_ new day", I answer with a smirk and a snap of my fingers, inching towards my blushing boyfriend.

"But every day is a _snappy _newday," I snap my fingers again, "with you, my love..."

My lips barely graze his as I pull him into my arms. _Ahhhhhh_…. my body relaxes to have him so near again; his warmth consumes me and I can't resist the plump softness of his lips. The kiss quickly becomes heated as I lay one on him that has him holding on to me for dear life.

French toast is quickly forgotten, the spatula hitting the floor as I hike my boy up on the granite countertop by the pert cheeks of his ass. He's moaning and grinding himself against my stomach and I can't resist freeing him from the confines of his adorable briefs. Leaning down, I lay an open mouthed kiss to the tip of his leaking cock.

_Mmmmmmm..._ Jasper's flavor is better than cinnamon and vanilla and mocha and bacon combined; the salty musky fluid spreads across my tongue. I can't contain a growl as the pressure builds in my already throbbing groin.

I slide my mouth down his cock, engulfing him in my wet warmth. He moans in pleasure yet tenses. I know my lover, and he's worrying that we shouldn't be doing this in the kitchen, in broad daylight, no less.

"Fuck, yes... Eddie... darlin', feels so good... but Bella... she could... oh god… don't stop… she could walk in on us… again... shit, right there… yes... just like that!"

I pull up and away, continuing to stroke him firmly in my fist, playfully murmuring in his ear, "You want me to stop, baby? Are you quite sure about that?"

"Nnnnooooooooo! Please no!" he yells.

Visibly conflicted, he worriedly looks around the kitchen yet grasps at my head, pulling at my hair, trying to push me down to where he needs me to be.

"There, there… hush now. It's okay, baby. I'll take care of you. I always do, don't I?" I teasingly soothe and reassure him.

"Ughhh… yes, you take such good care of me, darlin'. But what about B…B…Bella?"

"Bella won't be interrupting us, again… I can promise you that. Let's just say she and I had a little talk. Besides, I'm sure she doesn't want to find me bending you over the couch again, or this counter for that matter, like I will be in just a minute."

I stifle his moans with my mouth on his, my tongue against his, our bodies grinding and grasping.

He breathlessly breaks our kiss. "You will be?" he asks, with unmasked need in his voice.

"Mmmm-hhmmmnnn… that is if you don't mind me eating you for breakfast before I partake of the delicious food you've prepared."

"Unnfff… no baby. I don't mind. I never mind. You can have me anytime. You know that."

"Ah… yes. Anytime and any_where_. Right?"

"Yes. _Any_where. Here. Now. Please?" he desperately begs.

Underneath my cool facade, I'm more desperate for him than he is for me. Always. So I give him what we both need.

I turn him so that he's bent over the counter, legs spread apart, cheeks of his delectable ass spread apart also - so that I can taste my favorite flavor, the flavor of his most secret spot.

His puckered hole calls to me. I dive right in.

By the time I've primed him with my tongue and fingers, I'm so hard and aching - I don't know if I'll last two seconds once I finally plunge inside his tight warmth.

It pains me to do so, but I must leave my trembling boy splayed out and waiting for me while I retrieve a condom and lube.

"Don't move a muscle, sweetheart. I'll be right back with supplies. I need to fuck you," I whisper in his ear.

He groans in response but does as I ask. I quickly return to the gorgeous sight of his slender form waiting for me, just so. He's tall yet petite, much like myself. Slim and firm yet so soft to the touch. His smooth, flawless skin calls to me.

How can this lovely man love me back and want me almost as much as I want him? I still have difficulty believing he came into my life six months ago and continues to grace me with his presence.

I don't make him wait any longer, immediately sheathing myself and lubing us both, then sliding inside his welcoming heat. We moan in unison at the rightness of how perfectly our bodies fit. Whether it's him inside me or me inside him, we always fit together as if made for each other in every way, ever since our first time on our first day when that blessed rainstorm came out of nowhere.

As much as I need to fuck him in the most innate and primal way, other needs mingle and interweave as they always do. The need to show him with every thrust of my body into his that this is because I love him, that I need him and only him. The need to covet this gift he gives me by allowing me to dominate him so. The need to give him as much pleasure as he always gives me when our roles are reversed, as they often are.

My hands never stop caressing - all over his back, around to his abdomen, occasionally ghosting over his engorged and leaking cock. All the while I deliver each hard and calculated thrust in a way that lets him know, in no uncertain terms, that he belongs to me.

I wrap my arms around his torso, my hands up and under his arms to grip his shoulders, driving into him again and again. We are so near the end of our climb. He now pumps his cock with one hand, supporting us against the counter with the other. I know he's as close to the precipice as I, by the tenor of his moans and the sweet obscenities that slip from his whimpering lips.

Somehow I find the breath to shout the words that catapult us both over the edge into our all-encompassing bliss… the words that bind us together yet cause us to fall apart.

"I love you, Jasper! Fuck! So much!"

And then we're falling as one, releasing our pent up climaxes with fierce spasms - me into him, him all over the kitchen cabinet. Panting and trembling, I cling to him as he clings to the counter, riding out our shared ecstasy together.

He turns in my arms as we finally begin to catch our breath, so that we can kiss and whisper, caress and reassure. So that we can reaffirm the love that our fucking represents. Always.

Cleaning up in silence, we then salvage the delicious breakfast he made, sharing it at the oak kitchen table in front of the bay window in silence, too. We remain silent like this while savoring our mocha cappuccinos, long after our meal is done.

Until I vocalize the question that's been on the tip of my tongue for weeks - the question that's been a seedling of hope in the back of my mind for months.

"Move in with me?"

"Yes," is his immediate convicted reply, accompanied by his dimpled grin, that lights up his beaming face.

The same _yes_ he's given me so many times, starting on the day I first brought him to my home, when I asked him to _stay_ - soon followed by another _yes_, when I asked him to come to bed with me, and yet another when asked to make love to me. Of course, he would agree to this, too.

We continue to sit with our hands entwined for long moments, smiling at each other with dazed looks on our faces.

Our mutual hazy high suddenly lifts when we hear the barking of our dogs outside.

Pumpkin and Petie! They've been out back this entire time? I haven't given them a second thought, as wrapped up in Jasper as I've been.

"They've been out back this whole time?" I question.

"They're fine, darlin'… I let them out just before you came down."

"That's been almost two hours ago, baby. You're just too damned sexy for your own good! Oh, how you distract me..."

My backyard - well… _our_ backyard , (yes I internally do a happy dance that it will soon be _our_ backyard), is enclosed and perfect for Petie and Pumpkin to play. My initial nervousness is put to rest by my voice of reason, and by the fact that I can hear Petie's high-pitched yelp and Pumpkin louder yippity-yap just outside the backdoor.

We open the door to let them in, but our silly pups refuse to come inside, instead whimpering and backing away. Then Pumpkin starts howling excitedly, running over to the fence along the right side of the yard, just past the newly blooming red Azaleas. She's a blur of burnt orange Schnauzer, rushing to her destination. Petie follows. So of course, Jasper and I follow, too.

What could have our pups so excited?

A tiny brown, black, and white stripped Tabby kitten attempting to squeeze through the slats of our white picket fence into our yard, that's what!

The little ball of filthy fur is mewing and squeaking up a storm. For whatever reason, it isn't afraid of our loud yapping dogs, but apparently wants closer to them with all of its adorable little heart.

Jasper reaches over the fence and swoops the little guy up – somehow I just know it's a boy – and proceeds to snuggle him under his chin. He then looks at me with puppy dog eyes, while Pumpkin and Petie look up at me with theirs, and I'm done for on the spot.

On closer inspection, we discover that the already purring bundle of fluff is indeed a boy. Soon enough, the dogs and Jasper and I are back in the house, plus a newly cleaned kitten. Wrapped up in one of Petie's blankets, he's fast asleep with Pumpkin and Petie snuggled on either side of him on their purple pillow in front of the warm fire. Our pooches take turns licking the little guy's head from time to time.

There's no denying we'll be keeping the kitten.

"So what should we name him?" I ask my boyfriend, as I hold him in my arms on the couch. His sparkling eyes haven't left the kitten; I know that if I want Jasper and Pumpkin to move in with us, I need to invite the kitten, too.

Jasper turns in my arms to pepper kisses all over my face, squealing like a little girl.

"We can keep him?" he excitedly questions, now bouncing up and down on my lap.

"Do you want him?" I ask, a serious tone to my voice.

"Yes," is his familiar reply.

"Then he's yours, baby. Of course we can keep him."

Somehow it's decided that I should name the newest addition to our growing family. Before a can come up with a suitable name, I become quite distracted by the feel of my boy still in my lap.

I can't resist kissing him, which of course leads to the removal of the pajama pants and t-shirt he'd unfortunately adorned after our tryst in the kitchen.

Soon I'm naked, too.

Our incredible morning keeps playing through my mind as we lie on the couch, touching and teasing - when the perfect name jumps from my mingling memories and out of my mouth, just as Jasper is about to slip my cock between his lips.

"Snappy!" I abruptly yell, startling him.

He looks up at me as if to say, _What the fuck are you talking about?_

"Snappy. We'll call him Snappy!" I explain. "Let's call our kitten Snappy, because every day is a _snappy_ new day." I can't resist the urge to snap as I say this.

"It's perfect!" Jasper blushes and agrees. The kitten also agrees with a sleepy meow, his heavy eyes quickly closing again so that his cat nap may resume.

"Snappy it is then. But baby… please go ahead and suck my dick!" I urgently request.

And _Oh_, how my boy can suck my dick, and he does - quickly and expertly, until I'm stifling moans and shooting my load in his mouth, onto his awaiting tongue.

Seeing as he hasn't cum and is hard and dribbling pre-cum all over the damned place, I quickly grab a condom and a travel packet of lube from the end-table drawer.

Thank god I began stashing such items around the house when Bella moved out. Note to self… stockpile the kitchen with condoms and lube, too!

I swiftly roll the rubber down his length and slather lube all over us both. Straddling him, I sink down on his large cock. It burns as my body adjusts to his girth, but _Fuck_, I savor this burn. It feels so good to be filled as only he can fill me - to be stretched to my limits.

"Fuck, baby. Feels so good…" I hear myself squeal in desperate gratitude as I begin to ride him in earnest.

But the next squeal I hear is unmistakably Bella's, accompanied by an "Oh Fuck!" that can only belong to her boyfriend, Jake. Jasper and I look up from the couch, naked and panting, to find them standing in the doorway with stricken looks upon their faces.

_Oh yeah… We had plans to go out for a six months anniversary lunch with them, didn't we?_ Seeing as it's their six months anniversary today, too.

_Oooooops! My bad._

I drag my blushing boyfriend up to our bedroom, making apologies to Bella and Jake, along with assurances that we'll be back shortly. Despite Jasper's state of embarrassed shock, he doesn't refuse me when I insist on finishing what we started downstairs. He somehow didn't lose his erection, so I quickly put it to good use by riding him once again, only this time on the ottoman at the foot of our bed. Within minutes we're climaxing together, for the second time today.

Once dressed and composed, we join Bella and Jake, and Pumpkin and Petie and Snappy downstairs. A newly familiar feeling of completion and absolute contentment washes over me. It's such a good feeling to look forward to the multitude of good feelings I know to be in my future, thanks to the beautiful man by my side.

* * *

**Once again, Happy Birthday harrytwifan! I hope you enjoyed revisiting your twinky boys! **

**A picture of Snappy and the link to the song are on my facebook page along with pictures of Petie and Pumpkin that originally inspired this story. I'm Married Myedward.**


End file.
